the_alex_ellis_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
The ALEX ELLIS Channel Wiki
Welcome to the The ALEX ELLIS Channel Wiki This is the hub for the ALEX ELLIS fan - and run by the man himself! Here you can find out all about me, the things I do/have done and so much more! This is basically the next best thing to a website (mainly becuase its free....) Read more about me What I do.... YouTube: I've been running my Youtube Channel since September 2012, and since then have accumulated over 2300 subscribers and over 2,500,000 views! I post videos on a variety of things, but mainly Buses and Lifts (Elevators). Read more Facebook I run a Facebook page called "Bus & Transport Enthusiasts NZ", which as you might have guessed from the title is all about Buses (and other forms of transport) in New Zealand. The page is mainly focused on photo collection (of which mine can also be found on Flickr) from myself as well as other Admins on the page. We have grown to over 670 Likes and growing! I'm currently on the look out for other photographers to contribute to the page as well! Read more BRITISH KIWI In December of 2016, I began a new YouTube Project on my Second channel, THE ALEX VLOG. This channel was very different to my main channel. On this channel, I made all kinds of videos, including Vlogs, Travel, Comedy, Facts and lots and lots of Doctor Who videos! After a year, I decided that the channel wasn't really working in it's current format, and thus I decided to re-brand the channel as "BRITISH KIWI" and focus solely on making Educational content. Read more TC NEWS (Past Project) As a Year 13 (Form 6/Grade 12) student of Tawa College in 2016, I was involved in that year's production of TC NEWS, a mock news show which combines elements of comedy with reports of recent and upcoming school events. The show is produced by Year 13 Media Studies students and is refreshed with a new cast every year. In 2016, I had the privilege of playing the comedy role of "The Weatherman" (which I have carried over to THE ALEX VLOG) in 8 out of 9 episodes and also starred an episode of TC NEWS EXTRA. Read more Other random things: These are some random pages I've put together full of information you might or might not be interested in. Planes I've flown on Despite not being the best flyer (by my own admission), I maintain an interest in Airliners and in passenger air travel. This page hold a list of ever commercial flight I've been on on, the airline and the aircraft type (some have rego too!). Read More Fire Alarms I have only recently started developing a little bit of an interest in Fire Alarms. I am mostly interesting in Manual Call Points (MCP's) and Speakers. Read More Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse